


Just You

by ajikdo



Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, JUST, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, a real heckin long smut, how many variations of 'i'm sorry' can i cram into this before i am forcibly removed, possessive!JB, this gonna be three parts i'm p sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajikdo/pseuds/ajikdo
Summary: Jackson has a dildo. Jaebum is jealous. Happy endings all around.





	1. Prove It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i\M SORRY OK

"Hey hyung, are you - oh."

Jackson's step hitches for a split second as he halts mid-barge (his preferred method of entry) into the shared bedroom and finds his boyfriend sitting rigidly on the bed, studying a black dildo. 

_Jackson's_ black dildo.

Knowing he has about two and a half seconds to decide how to play this, Jackson decides to go with light. 

"Have you seen my hoodie?"

Barely breaking momentum, he strides across the room, casually snagging the toy from Jaebum's hands and tossing it into a drawer on the pretense of looking for a sweater to wear.

"Yugyeom probably stole it," he adds for Jaebum's benefit, and then winces, knowing full well that a thimble would fit Yugyeom approximately as well as any sweatshirt belonging to him. 

"Anyways, Bambam brought dinner home, it's in the fridge if you're hungry." Back still to Jaebum, he continues to rummage with undue intensity. The hot waves of silence from his boyfriend have his nerves beginning to fray, so he does what he always does.  
  
He babbles.

"I don't know why he suddenly decided he was going to buy ten meals worth of food, I'm pretty sure he feels guilty about something. Maybe he stole my sweater," he continues breathlessly, now tossing shirts over his shoulder at random. "I bet he did. He bought like five buckets of fried chicken because he jacked my hoodie. Well," he says, running out of both banal commentary and breath, "We'll see about that." He turns on his heel, naively hoping to march purposefully out of the room and never speak of this again.

He makes it about three and a half feet before a broad palm slaps across his wrist, jerking him to a halt. He manages to flail out his other hand to smack the door shut before being handily yanked around to face to bed.

Jackson looks down into Jaebum's face, thoughts scattering momentarily. _He's so beautiful._ It amazes him how that face, those eyes, could still punch the breath out of his lungs after all these years. He sucks in a deep breath and bravely attempts a casual smile. 

"What's up, hyung?"

Jaebum doesn't answer. His gaze, burning, slashes to the drawer and back.

"Don't worry about it," Jackson jokes feebly. "I don't even like that sweater that much," 

"Jackson."

Jaebum's voice is low and rough, and Jackson can't help the reflexive shiver down his spine.

"Where did you get it?"

"Some underground fashion place in Japan. I ended up with more clothes that -" He snaps his mouth shut when the hand on his wrist squeezes sharply, silver rings digging into the bone. 

"I ordered it online," he blurts.

"Why?"

"Just for... you know." Jackson shuffles his feet. "For when you're not there."

Jaebum imagines Jackson alone in some anonymous hotel room, chest heaving and spread-legged on an unfamilar bed. Lube dripping down his wrist as he fucks himself on the dildo, wanting something else. Wanting someone else. Jealousy and arousal explode into being in his gut. "You can't wait for me when you're away?"

"I..."

Jaebum, still gripping Jackson's wrist, drags him down to the floor so he's kneeling in front of the bed.

Jackson hits the floor willingly, laying his free on the elder's leg. He's not entirely sure where this conversation is going. What he is sure of is Jaebum's obvious hardness, pressing against his dark jeans, inches from his face.  
  
He wants to lean forward, wants to feel it, wants to mouth along that hard line and watch the denim grow dark with saliva. His mouth waters, but Jaebum's hand is gripping his jaw, forcing him to look up. The eyes he meets are searing black and flashing with challenge. 

"Hyung," he begins, startled, but Jaebum is tugging him closer, inch by inch.

"I'm not enough for you?" he whispers, breath fanning across Jackson's mouth, which drops open in sincere shock.

"Of course you are. I just-"

"The way I fuck you isn't good enough?" Jaebum angles his head, turning Jackson's to the side and speaking directly into the younger's ear, lips brushing across the diamond hanging from his lobe.

Jackson is fully hard now, aching and wet as his cock throbs in time with his wrist.

"Hyung," he begins again, and then Jaebum is fisting a hand in Jackson's hair crushing their mouths together.

They both moan, low and long, Jackson immediately letting Jaebum in, taking what he's given. Jaebum kisses him furiously, possessively, marking him with a searing lust. With the need to prove that nothing can give Jackson what he can.

Jaebum yanks Jackson's hair, making the younger groan, dragging him onto the bed and immediately flipping their positions. He straddles the younger's hips and wrenches his hands above his head.  
  
"What do you want?" he demands, grinding his cock against the matching hardness in Jackson's jeans.

Jackson curses weakly, chasing the friction and struggling to work his hips in time with Jaebum's.

"You," says Jackson, voice cracked with desire. "Just you."

"You think you can get what you need from a piece of plastic?"

Jackson, arms pinned above his head, lips bitten red and raw from Jaebum's teeth and his own, whips his head from side to side in denial. 

"You think anyone else can do to you what I can?"

Jackson shakes his head again, bucking, struggling to sit up, to kiss him, to touch him. Anything.

But Jaebum is pulling away, lifting his hips off Jackson's after one last, cruel grind. 

"Go get it."  
  
"But - " but Jaebum silences him with a warning slap to the thigh.

"Go get it," he repeats.

Jackson, legs weak with desire, crawls shakily to the edge of the bed to snatch the toy out of the nightstand drawer.

"Lube," says Jaebum sharply before Jackson can lean back.

As he rummages, the elder palms his ass through his jeans. He groans under his breath he as kneads the flesh, sliding his thumbs torturously under his cheeks, pressing his fingers along the inseam, watching the powerful thighs tremble with need.  
Jackson leans back onto the bed, one hand loosely fisted around the toy, the other around a small tube of lube.

The elder man takes the toy. It makes him feel marginally better that it's not overtly realistic. A smooth black silicone cylinder with a slight curve and flare at the top, vaguely imitating the head of a cock. He trails a finger slowly up the underside of it where a vein would be, experimentally twists his hand around the base. He looks back up to find Jackson staring at him, sweat beading along his collarbones, lust thundering in his eyes.

Jaebum feels a dizzying heat - fury, arousal - gush through his veins.

His fists his hand in Jackson's t-shirt, yanking him closer. "Does this thing turn on you on that much?" He taps the toy lewdly against Jackson's cheek, trails it along his throat, down his chest. Brushes it over a nipple. 

"No," whispers Jackson, eyes falling closed, muscles quivering. "You do."

Jaebum nips his ear, hard, and shoves him back. 

"Strip."

Hooking his fingers hesitantly on the hem of his shirt, Jackson slowly raises it over his head. Jaebum watches him, palming his own aching erection through his jeans, eyes burning along every inch of skin bared as Jackson strips down to his simple black boxers. He reaches out and slides his hands up Jackson's bared thighs before seizing his wrists and pressing them together.

"Hyung," says Jackson desperately. "Please, I just want you. Just you."

Jaebum leans forward, breath hot against the younger's ear, and presses the tip of the toy to Jackson's lips.

"Prove it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok ok ok I have literally never written a fanfic in my life MUCH LESS PORN so pls bear that in mind and be gentle w me  
> if you wanna yell at me my tumblr is @marksramen
> 
> oh my god ok bye


	2. Let Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i am so sorry i keep turning all these song titles into something filthy someone take the internet away from me~~

"Suck," says Jaebum.

Jackson parts his lips slowly and Jaebum slides the toy in.

He watches as Jackson seals his lips around it, working his tongue, eyes never moving from Jaebum's. The older man, still fully clothed, leans back.

"Keep going."

Jackson shudders and slides the toy from his mouth with a gentle 'pop', wet with saliva, and then slowly back in. It's an awkward angle, holding it himself, but keeping his eyes on Jaebum's, he begins to bob his head. 

Jaebum groans, slowly unzipping himself. The younger man whimpers around the dildo, watching, the wet spot on his boxers spreading and visible even through the dark fabric. He moves faster as Jaebum slides a hand underneath the waistband of his own jeans.

"No," Jaebum snaps as Jackson unconsciously mirrors the movement, hand drifting desperately to his aching cock. Jaebum stands, peeling his shirt off, before bracing one knee on the bed and placing a hand under Jackson's chin. He urges the toy deeper until Jackson is breathing hard through his nose, trying to relax his throat and close to gagging, then guides the toy out until the tip is resting on the younger man's lips.

"It's not enough," says Jackson, swallowing reflexively, gasping for breath. "It's not you. Please, hyung, let me."

A shiver of satisfaction ripples through Jaebum's chest.

"Then should we try something else?" he asks. "Hands and knees," he says, and almost laughs at how fast Jackson throws himself over onto his front. 

Jaebum kicks his own jeans and boxers off before climbing up behind the blonde. Gliding his hands up and down his sides, more nails than fingertips, he catches the waistband of Jackson's boxers and slides them down, scratching the backs of Jackson's thighs and watching the taut muscles of the back before him tighten like steel cables. 

He leans forward, pressing his cock against Jackson's ass to speak into his ear, trailing the dildo across his mouth again. The younger can only moan, saliva pooling in his mouth, tongue flicking out instinctively to lick at the toy.

"You like this better than me?" demands Jaebum. "You want this inside you instead of me?" 

"No," croaks Jackson. "Please, hyung. I want you. Inside me," he pants. "Please."

Jaebum slowly slicks the toy with lube. When he presses it against Jackson's entrance, and the younger boy jolts. 

Jackson barely resists pushing his hips back against the delicious pressure. He wants it, wants it so bad, but he understands the game now, what Jaebum needs from him, and trembles as he forces himself not to react.

Leaving Jackson to brace himself on one arm, he pulls the blonde's bruised wrist back around behind himself, placing it over the flared base of the toy, and pushes.

Jaebum leans back, shuddering, watching the toy disappear between Jackson's cheeks. Keeping his hand over Jackson's, guiding him, he slides the toy back out. And back in. Deeper this time. They continue, fucking into Jackson together, agonizing and slow, never quite reaching his prostate. The bed trembles as the younger boy shakes beneath him.

Jaebum slides a free hand underneath Jackson to tug sharply on a nipple.

"Is it good?" he whispers, lips pressed agains his tailbone.

Jackson, swallowing the whine resting high in his throat, shakes his head furiously, sweat-drenched forehead against the cushions.

"Jackson," Jaebum says. His grip tightens and slides the toy faster. "Is it good?" 

Jackson bucks as the dildo brushes his prostate, then bites his lip hard enough to draw blood as the pressure builds in his stomach, free hand clenching and unclenching desperately in the sheets.

"Faster," demands Jaebum, grip tightening on Jackson's hand before releasing it to fist his own cock at the base, already on edge. 

Jackson is fucking himself, hard and fast, whimpering, whispering Jaebum's name, begging, the smaller toy and the lube making the slide unbearably smooth. He feels the pressure building to a peak and clamps down on everything inside himself, refusing to let go. His back arches hard, abs quivering as he bites down on the pillow, smothering his scream as he shakes, coming dry.

Gasping, his arm gives out, falling face-first into the cushions.

Jaebum reaches out and pulls the toy out inch by inch. He seizes Jackson's limp form by the hair, groaning as the younger rolls obediently onto his back to find him still hard, body sheened with sweat, face slack and shining with saliva. He holds the toy up and, eyes never leaving Jackson's, drops it off edge of the bed before he leans down to crush their mouths together.

"My turn."


	3. My Home

Jaebum positions himself against Jackson. Staring down at the boy beneath him, eyes hot enough to make his skin smoke, he reaches out and runs his hands slowly down the shivering torso, dipping his head to taste the sweat collecting in the hollow of his throat, his collarbones, before sliding one hand around Jackson's throat.

The toy, smaller than Jaebum, had stretched Jackson just short of enough, the pressure and burn accumulating as Jaebum slides in inch by agonizing inch. 

When he bottoms out, he rests there for a moment. Pressing himself hard inside, he watches, predatory, absorbing the incoherent groans and whimpers falling from Jackson's mouth.

"Hyung," he says, voice cracking, hips shifting desperately, searching for movement, "God, hyung, please, I -"

Stars explode behind Jackson's eyes as the elder pulls almost all the way out and then slams back in, arms flailing out to grasp anything he can reach, trying to ground himself.

"Nobody else can do this to you," Jaebum hisses. He pounds mercilessly into the younger man, the bedframe slamming the wall in time with his thrusts. "Only me."

"Look at me," demands Jaebum. He squeezes Jackson's throat, fingers slipping along the sweat-slick skin. "Look at me."

The younger boys eyes fly open, huge and unfocused. "I see you," he manages. 

"Only me," repeats Jaebum, before releasing his grip on Jackson's throat to claw at one of his thighs and yank it over his elbow. 

Jackson jerks at the new angle, pleasure crackling along his nerve endings. He's sensitive, overstimulated from his first orgasm, but it's somehow still not enough. He can't get his breath, can't feel anything but Jaebum. Jaebum, so big inside him, eyes blown black and full of fire, lightly squeezing his throat with every cry of his name. Jaebum, Jaebum, _Jaebum_.

Nearly sobbing, gripping the headboard hard enough to break it, other leg hooked around the older man's back, he pushes back, pulls Jaebum deeper, precum rolling freely down his throbbing, untouched cock. 

" _Fuck!_ " Jacksons gasps, vision flashing white as Jaebum's cock slams into his prostate. "Gonna come. I'm gonna come, hyung, I -"

"Come for me. Right now," Jaebum pants, entire body shuddering, muscles burning. He groans as he feels Jackson clench hard around him. He reaches down to fist Jackson's cock, pumping him hard. "Just for me."

" _Hyung!_ " Jackson's back arches off the bed, going tight as a bowstring as he comes hard, dick pulsing and painting both of their chests white. With a shuddering groan of Jackson's name, Jaebum follows. 

Jaebum collapses on top of Jackson, chest heaving as they gasp and pant, bodies slick with sweat and come. Jackson's hands slide limply from his back, trembling from the aftershocks. 

"Jackson," he murmurs, face pressed into the pillow over the younger's shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

The younger, eyes still closed, grins weakly as Jaebum runs a hand through his hair.

"Can I get back to you when my brain cells have regenerated?"

Jaebum laughs and brushes his lips over his sweaty forehead.

"Let's get rid of it together tomorrow," Jackson murmurs sleepily. "We can bury it at sea or something." 

When Jaebum doesn't reply, he cracks an eye open, one brow cocked. 

"What?"

"Maybe we should keep it." He grins and rolls to the far side of the bed to escape the half-assed smack Jackson launches at him. He snags a shirt at random from beneath the bed and begins cleaning them both up.

"Hyung!" says Jackson, suddenly sitting bolt upright as Jaebum gently brushes the fabric against his cock. 

Jaebum jolts, snatching his hand away. "What? What? Did I hurt you?"

"That's my hoodie!" wails Jackson.

An indignant voice from outside the door makes them both jump. 

"I told you I didn't take it!"

Jaebum's laughter shakes the bed as he hooks an arm around Jackson's neck, wrestling him back down and tugging the covers over them both as the younger mutters grumpily.

"Don't worry," he sighs, feeling Jackson settling beside him, head on his chest. "You didn't like it that much anyway, remember? Hey!" He yelps at the sharp nip to his collarbone.

Smiling, Jaebum's heart beating comfortingly beneath his ear, Jackson has one more thought before sleep reaches out to pull him under.

_Home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk how that ending ended up being so damn fluffy but here we are
> 
> anyways, as i said, this is my first fic and first smut, hope you all liked it and pls be gentle with me  
> thank you for reading ~~and also i apologize again~~
> 
> my tumblr is @marksramen if you wanna yell with me/at me ok ok ok bye


End file.
